How?
by MacheteConfetti
Summary: This is the story of getting over someone that's now lost, and what they remain as. Korra has a lot to get over if she wants a relationship with Mako to work. Might continue. Howrra and Makorra. OneShot. rated T, for implied sexual relations.


Disclamer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

I guys! I just want to thank you for clicking this and reading my first fic. If you guys end up liking it, I might continue! I'd really appreciate some constructive criticisms. So just tell me what you think in a review.  
The story is also kind of based on Regina Spektor's song "How?"  
Enjoy! :D  
-BMachete

How?

It seemed like forever since I'd come to republic city on a mission to learn air bending. It seemed like forever since I first joined Mako and Bolin in Pro-Bending, yet it had only been a few short months. My life back at the South Pole was long, and my new life blossomed here. Just three months ago I kissed Mako. He drove me to the brink of insanity. Did he like me, or not? Obviously Bolin did, and I honestly wish I could return his feelings, but unfortunately for the both of us, I can't.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I spent the night with Mako last night. And I really mean that I "spent the night" with him. It had been forever since I last had sex. Mako didn't know he was second. He might still think he took my virginity, but that was gone on my 15th birthday back home in the South Pole.

Howl.

How could I forget your love?

He was probably back where I left him at the South Pole, following orders, and hopefully not dwelling on me. That's what I tried not to do, just like he told me. He had looked into my eyes and held my face to his before I went off to run away.

Just thinking about that kiss takes my breath away. It was so passionate and filled with love. By far it was the best kiss I'd ever received, and then he had to ruin it all! Then right after it, he told me to forget him. That he was holding me down.

But how could I never see him again?

He was, scratch that. Heis my everything. I don't think he even knew.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tenzin came to me yesterday about talking to the new lotus sentries coming in later today. Of course, I obeyed and gave it no other thought, but walking to that ship my heart was beating like a racehorse. Stop panicking heart! There was no reason! Well, no reason that is until I saw him. Tenzin told me some sentries were going to stay here for a few days. My heart skipped a beat.

After Tenzin spoke to all of them, Mako and Bolin made their way to me. Mako was being awkward and whispered if I felt okay after yesterday. I had replied that I was just dandy, but had to speak with him later. Howl was escaping. Walking away, without even saying a "nice to see you again" I was pissed, and Mako seemed to have caught on to that part. But I ignored him when he asked why I was in a bad mood.

I walked with determination. He wasn't getting away. Once I caught up with him I put a hand on his shoulder and said "I think I've seen you somewhere before", and Howl turned around looking like a beaver-deer caught in the beam of a Satomobile's headlights. "Oh! Howl? It's been ages" I said with much sarcasim

He gave me his shy smile. How I'd missed him and his dorky, romance novel-reading self. "Hey Korra…" his voice was sheepish.

"Are you gonna hug me or just stand there like a dazed idiot?" I asked him in the normal joking tone I always had used with him.

"Well Tenzin is over there, and I uh, don't wanna… ya' know, get in trouble with him-"

"He won't care" I dismissed

"Korra."

I was _so_ stupid.  
I grabbed his helmet and winked at him. Then I took off. I was running and god damn it; he'd better be chasing me. I took a moment to look behind me. He was! He had quickly rounded the corner after me so I hurried back into my sprint.

"Howl! I know for a fact that you're faster than that!" I badgered.

"Korra!" He implored. "I _need _my helmet! I'd be out of uniform. I'd get in trouble! "

"You have to _earn_ it back from me Howl!"

I picked up my pace, and ran further down Air Temple Island. We were reaching the pavilion. Once we reached it, I climbed up into it and abruptly turned to face him, now face to face.

"Are you ready to earn your helmet back?" I asked as seductively as I could, and grabbed his shoulders. We were then in an amorous embrace. It was so sweet, it was almost revolting. I had been much expecting him to ravish me on spot -but he didn't much to my disappointment.

"Korra" he rasped. "I told you to forget about me! To go and try to start a relationship here."

He was holding me and I was frozen.

"wh-what?"

"Korra. You know what I told you."

"No! How can I love someone who isn't you?! "I half-yelled at him. I was near tears. "Our love is true Howl! Tell me how I could love someone else, when I'm not even over you?!" I shuttered now sobbing.

He moved in closer to me. "Korra." he demanded my attention. "I just no longer love you in that way anymore"

His eyes were betraying every word out of his unforgiving mouth. "You're lying!" I spat. "Howl, I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes" I beseeched.

"_No_, I don't." his head turned, almost as if he were ashamed of us.

"Kiss me."

"What? Korra I can't just ki-"

"Kiss me and maybe you'll remember." I interrupted with heavy breath. "Maybe the spark will come back? I don't know! Just do it." grabbing his uniform jacket and pulling him closer I whispered "and you know you want to" right into his ear. I could just tell he was giving in.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have snapped out of my seduction. "No Korra. You weren't even supposed to see me here. I'll be gone tomorrow."

Panic rushed through me. "Then you _have _to kiss me!" I pushed my head closer to him.

"Korra!" a not-so-unfamiliar voice shouted at me. It enraged me that someone would take away this precious moment of mine. This moment that I was sharing with the man I was forced part from, a little over six months ago. It might as well have been a lifetime though.

"_What?_!" I question with rage as I snapped my head away from Howl.

Hurt was all over his features.

Mako.

Well shit. I always fuck things up, don't I?

He didn't yell, scream, or demand answers from me. "Come and talk to me once you're done with uh-" he eyed the man behind me suspiciously "whatever it is, that you're doing."

Mako then retreated back to the rest of the people on this island. Once I was sure he was out of earshot, I turned to the sentry behind. "Sorry about that" I apologized.

"So, he your boyfriend?" he asked forwardly.

"Howl." I stated dismissing his question.

"See, you were on your way. If you hadn't 'ove seen me here you'd be with that guy. Time is on your side Korra. You need time to get over me. I'll be honest, I'm not completely over either, but I do know that there's not one moment I'd erase of what we've been through. I think it's time you experience memories with people who are not me. Because, I don't think we'd" he paused "work, -for lack of a better term."

I don't know when howl managed to slither himself in front of me, but he was now able to leave the pavilion.

And when he started to walk away that's when I knew that Howl was in my heart. However, he was right. He was a guest in my heart at the moment. He was right that I'd have spent all day with Mako today, no doubt after the amazing night we shared yesterday, if he hadn't been on that sentry transfer.

He'd _always_ be a guest in my heart.


End file.
